Dirty Little Secrets
by Cait Depp
Summary: She meant to knock him out but hit the wrong guy.One year later nothing is the same everything changes beacause of HER.Dustin is a goth, Quinn is Popular, Logan is a rich geek, Dana is a nervous wreck,and Nicole is Silent!
1. Bad Endings and Beginnings

_At the end of the year_

Girls Lounge

_"No you'll never help this" she cried "I, you can't changed what happened. It's not my fault it's yours"_

_" It's okay everything is alright" He grabbed her hand._

_"Don't touch me Jerk!" She pulled away and slapped him._

_"What has gotten into you?"_

_"Don't talk! GO JUST GO!" she screamed pointing to the exit._

_"Fine I'll just leave you alone for awhile.." he took a deep breath "Will you be okay… don't hurt yourself."_

_"Leave me alone forever. No I won't and stop being like a parent go just go!" She screamed cried and stomped in place._

_Later she knocked him out but couldn't be happier. She took Quinn's latest experiment "Frazz Power Drink" and poured it on him. He lay there his face stained with red frazz staining his face. She kicked him. Dustin gasped and ran away. "Why?" he cried it wasn't fair to him. She gave him a dirty look. Chase pulled Zoey close to him as they watched they gasped. A couple hours later the group except her . They tried to wake him up but the blood, frazz and dirt killed him. They got into a fight about who really caused that. Truly she had hurt the wrong boy. She didn't mean to hurt or even kill Micheal he wasn't the one who did that to her…_

The beginning of a new year.

Zoey walked with Dustin happy as ever she was happy to be back her and chase were now an item. But she felt bad for one of her friends who left PCA holding a grudge.

Logan stepped out of a huge moving van and men scattered to bring his sound system and what-not to his room. He had become a different person since since _her._

Nicole walked with her suitcases alone. She stomped holding back her tears. She had bad memories on this campus why would he, why did he. She didn't want to go there.

Chase ran up to Zoey . He was glad that they could be a couple he really liked her. He texted heron his tek-mate that she found in the fountain that day after the show.

Dustin walked far from Zoey embarrassed to be next to some-one so ugh. He was different now. He wasn't a sweet kid anymore some-one just just changed him he couldn't remember how but let's just say his hair was black now.

Lola with her hair dyed blond walked her suitcases to the main office to get her keys for her room she misplaced the ones she got in the mail. Lola was much nicer now . The way she acted then was just horrible she gave her self so many cuts for that.

Nicole rode her Jet-X to the dorms hoping she wouldn't see a certain boy. Here life had gone down hill since last year. Why did Lola do that to him and why did Zoey do something with him and why did Dustin hurt her and why are Zoey and Chase the only ones who stayed friends.

Dana had been there when this whole feud had been going on. She was a huge part. She always is nervous now . Checking her back every minute she is stronger though.

Quinn cut her hair and dropped science. She became the coolest girl in school. She walked into PCA with a huge posy. "Yes that is so lame " and "Eww something I would barf " are her common phrased. She often regrets dropping science she feels lonely even with a posy.

Micheal sadly did not come to PCA when his mom came to pick him up he was on the floor. The mixture of blood and frazz and dirt from the ground killed him. He was so inocent so funny so kind everyone missed him. In a way Chase and Zoey thought Michael was the reason the all stayed together .

Zoey saw chase and kissed him. "Chase do you know what happened to you know…" she whispered.

"Well nobody actually saw you know her do that so she's back to school this year now !" he looked around.

" Let's try to avoid her I know I DON'T WANNA GET KNOCKED OUT, TALK ABOUT ANGER MANAGEMENT…" she panicked but not screamed.

Meanwhile Logan directed men carrying bed sheets sound systems animals drinks food and pictures all up to hi s room. I said earlier he changed since last year. He straightened and cut his hair and spikes it every day. He's become more spoiled and every time he feels sorrow he buys something. For example Michael died he bought a gold lined tent that has a generator and microwave and refrigerator…. About $2,000.

Quinn walked by Logan and stuck her tongue out and Her posy did the same. Quinn stopped "Who's the loser geek now… NOT ME!" Her posy gave him a loser sign.

Logan looked at Quinn hard and thought 'How could some-one that nice and pretty become such a snob and ugly on the inside?' Logan looked away from Quinn then he saw Lola and he ran inside the moving van and cried. He took his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed a number " Hello Charles This is Logan… Reese I'd like to order 20 I'm a Dufus balloons please bye." he hung up and slapped his head in the palms of his hands.

Nicole got to her room just as Zoey and Lola had already unpacked their stuff. They each looked at each other funny. The only one that talked was Zoey and Lola. As I said Lola had become nicer since that day, she felt like she was the one who actually killed him, she didn't though. But she (the girl who punched Mike) had come to Lola with all her anger and Lola tried to calm hr down but she just kept getting more and more mad.

Dustin had been put in a room with Chase and Logan . Strangely Chase was scared of Dustin. Dustin was a goth now he was not sweet at all he was not kind and barely talked. If he walked by you backed away. Chase looked at Logan he raised his hand .

"Hi Logan"

"Hiya Chase"

"Nice weather…"

"Cut the act, we all know that we all miss him!"

They both were silent just in that one sentence Logan really did prove he changed, he cared about Michael.

* * *

**Please R&R I'd like to know what you think and I'd like to hear your ideas!**


	2. Michael

**Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming Please leave a review so I know how to make my writting better! Also in this chapter you figure out what boy and girl were aguing in the Girls' Lounge At the end of the year.**

* * *

Chase looked at Dustin. Dustin looked at chase and growled. He went to the mini fridge and took out a Blitz.

"Don't give me the silent treatment Chase" Logan scowled

Chase turned his back and drank his Blitz.

"That's my Blitz all the black cherry Blitzes are MINE!" Dustin screamed.

"Calm down dude, you want it?"

"No, Eww Chase germs" Dustin fiddled with his eyebrow piercing that he did himself.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Logan asked Dustin.

"What this?" He made his eyebrow wiggle "Nah" Dustin said but it really did pain him as much as losing Michael that's why he got it.

Logan got up and left the room Chase followed he didn't want to be alone in a room with the goth Dustin.

Nicole heard Zoey and Lola talking.

"Do you think….."Zoey questioned.

"No I don't think she would you know." Lola made a fist.

"Do you think he will punch her this year?" Zoey wondered.

"Don't know hope not."

"Why are we talking?" Zoey asked

"Maybe because We know we didn't kill Michael…" Lola explained "Or yell at Logan"

"What are you talking about guys?" Logan came in "I heard my name."

"You did" Zoey and Lola said together.

"No I'm just kidding."

"Why did you come to our room?" Zoey got up.

"Because I thought Dana would be here in your room."

"I'll give a former let's say 'pal' advice don't scare her, now she is totally paranoid now" Lola warned Logan.

"Great But do you know where she is ?"

"Check the housing office" Zoey suggested.

"Thanks great Bye." Logan left the room.

As he left he saw Quinn walking to her room she opened the door and saw Dana sitting on a couch reading " The Key To Fixing Anger".

Quinn walked in to grab a swim suit. Dana Jumped up and grabbed a bat.

"Go Go intruder this is my room…" Dana yelled.

"It's me Quinn and you've gotta stop doing that it's freaky" She started to walk out as Logan walked in.

"Sorry Quinn." She froze when she saw Logan she could never talk to him again.

"Look Dana I'm sorry."

"No you're not" Dana got up and headed for the door.

"If we don't fix this we'll be like this forever and think and we fix this than maybe Quinn will stop being popular we all know her being popular is freaky and Dustin being goth scares me…." He took her hand.

" That is freaky, but I was horrible and now things can NEVER be the same. That means we can never be." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"But I wasn't thinking." Logan hugged her.

"Didn't I tell you last year not to touch me?" Dana pulled away.

"Why? Dana Why?" Logan left the room.

Logan got his Cell-phone and punched a number "Charles cancel the order for those balloons make them 20 I'm Sorry Dana balloons and send them to room 121 in PCA thanks bye" he walked off.

Then Logan called his Dad. "Yes Dad, I would like Barry Manilow to come to PCA and sing Can't Smile Without you in room 121 thanks-you Dad, alright okay bye." He hung up feeling satisfied.

Back With Quinn. She was in the pool with a itsy bitsy yellow polka dot bikini with 15 other guys crowding around her. Quinn seemed happy but she was aching to have science back. She couldn't if her posy saw her then her Reputation as a popular girl. And she liked being known as Quinn the pretty popular girl but she missed being Quinn science geek that's who she really was, a Frazz creating robot building , smart science girl. Frazz that brought back memories. The reason she dropped science is because her Frazz was one of the 3 components that killed Michael.

"Quinn can I talk to you privately?" A voice from a very cute guy said.

"Yah sure, guys clear out." The other guys got out as the one boy she needed to talk to was clear to see now.

Short brown hair dark brown eyes brown skin and 6 pack muscles . He was gorgeous. Quinn looked at him in amazement she thought to herself "I'm not just any old science girl anymore."

"Hi I'm Yo" Quinn cut him off

"I know dream boy!" She jumped.

The other boys looked at her strangely they could only see Quinn in the Pool by herself talking and jumping.

"Is she crazy"

"Who's there?"

"Can't see anyone?"

"What?"

Were just some of the comments the boys were saying.

"Quinn listen they can't see me…"

"Why?"

"I'm Michael's angel, This is how I wanted to look… you get it now?" Quinn's jaw dropped

Quinn dragged him out of the pool and into the bathrooms.

"Michael?"

"Yes!"

"Oh Hi!" She posed as if he were a camera.

"Quinn this isn't you.?"

"I know but my Frazz…"

"I know but that doesn't mean that you should stop science don't let a dead guy stop you c'mon give me a Quinn Smile not a super model pose" Quinn laughed

" Michael you don't understand I'm popular!"

"I understand I have been watching" Michael stopped for he saw some-one coming into the bathroom and he flew out of sight.

"Michael NO come back.." she ran back to the pool and then grabbed her things and rushed to her room.

",Michael Michael I'm alone come back!" she shouted in the empty hall way right next to Zoey's room.

"Quinn what are you yelling about?" Lola came running out "Michael's Gone!"

"No he's not!" Quinn explained what happened.

" No you're playing a joke just cause you're popular know doesn't mean you can play pranks on us like that!" Lola turned around.

"Lola you've gotta trust me!"

"Trust what?" Zoey came out.

"Nothing" Lola pouted. "I saw Michael his angel no-one else could he was talking to me he was really good looking too it's how he wanted to look…"

"Get on with it Quinn!"

"And I brought him into the bathroom and he was telling me that I should be a science geek again and I said no I didn't want to and then some-one came in and he left…" "Really Wow is this true!"

"Yes!" Michael appeared!

"Michael!" The girls yelled.

"Don't be silly Michaelllll" Nicole came out and dropped her sandwich!

"We could have used you last year!" Zoey said!

"I know " They all agreed running to their rooms.

Michael stood there for a few seconds then went into Zoey's room.


	3. Surprises, depression,and Barry Manilow?

Michael went into Zoey's room, but instead of using the door he walked through the wall. Hey if you have the power to do it use it right?

Nicole, Lola, and Zoey looked at each other in shock not believing what Michael just did.

"You- you just- I mean-" Was all Lola could manage to utter.

Michael just smiled knowingly. "Pretty cool huh? Every angel can do it."

"Riight. Michael nothing's been the same without you!" Zoey said.

"I can see that." Michael said looking around the room at all of them.  
"I know you were like the glue that held us together!" Lola added in.

Nicole just said nothing still silent.

Michael's focus was now on Nicole. He looked to Lola and Zoey. "Can I speak to Nicole, privately?"

"Uh.. Sure!" Zoey and Lola said nodding leaving the room.  
Nicole suddenly found her feet to be very interesting as well as the floor.

Michael sighed trying to think of how to put this lightly to his friend. He was just going to have to give it to her straight forward. "Nicole… this girl who is she? I know she isn't the Nicole I knew."

Nicole started to feel tears welling up in her eyes. The tears stung her eyes. She felt her upper arm the bruise was still there. "Michael I…" Her voice just trailed off into nowhere.

"Look at me Nicole." Michael said gently.  
Nicole shook her head she didn't feel like making eye contact with anyone. 

"Nicole.." Michael said again. After awhile she decided to look up at him, but not directly more towards the wall than anything. "What ever happened to the perky, outgoing, boy crazy Nicole?"

"She's gone. That Nicole didn't know what it felt like to go through loss, abuse, pain." Nicole said softly her voice cracking.

"Ah, but she wouldn't have let it bother her to a point where it gets down to this never ending silence." Michael pointed out.

"How would you know you don't know everything about me!" Nicole shouted.

Michael just gave a wave and with that he was gone.

"Michael? Michael? Wait come back! Oh I blew it!" Nicole said now really just talking to herself. Michael really had left her to wonder was the real Nicole still trapped in her? Or is she just wiser now.

A little later in the day Dana was heading back to her room after swimming and making sure there was no one in the pool when she was, which may I add was NOT a n easy task, but being strong does pay off. It always took her a long time too get to her room because she would constantly be checking her back even if she heard her own foot steps. Finally Dana made it to the door slowly turning the door knob, she could faintly hear someone singing in her room, but maybe it was just her imagination.

Then suddenly when she opened the door balloons were swarming all over her room and her. All of them said 'I'm sorry Dana'. "Hi yaa!" Dana shouted whacking all of the balloons off of her she really felt like screaming. Worse of all Barry Manilow appeared right in front of her singing "Can't Smiling without you. " Dana screamed. "GET OUT! Don't touch me! OUT before I get all kung fu on you!" Dana said holding out her fist.

"Whoa lady I'm sorry!" Barry said and immediately rushed out of the room before somebody got hurt.

You could hear some screaming teachers in the hallway saying "Look it's Barry Manilow! We love you Barry!"

"Arggh! Logan you are such a…" Dana trailed off.

"Freak." Quinn finished for her just entering the room.

"Uh.. Yeah… right… Could you stop popping in like that!" Dana said

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well it is my room too you know!"

"I know, but you always scare me coming in like that!" Dana said.

"Whatever" Quinn said. "Are you going to get these balloon out of here because they are very annoying." She secretly wished she could create an experiment that mounld pop balloons for you.or do something, she was getting a really bad urge to do a "Quinn experiment".

"Yeah, yeah give me a second." Dana said. 

Meanwhile out in the hallway a crowd of teachers were still chasing Barry Manilow down the hallway and chased him outside. Being one of the witnesses to this scene were Chase and Zoey, who were sitting on a bench near the water fountain.

"Is that Barry Manilow? Oh my gosh my mom loves him! I need to get his autograph for her!" Chase said out of nowhere.

"Chase! You're ruining the moment!" Zoey said slapping him on the arm playfully.

Chase laughed. "Right. Sorry I wasn't aware of that."

Zoey rolled her eyes "Why I love you I'll never know…"

"Hey! That's not funny!" Chase said pretending to be offended.

"Really? I thought it was." Zoey said with a smile before they became deeply immersed in kissing. 


	4. Knife cuts

A/N- Thanks to everyone for reviewing and remkember to keep reading AND REVIEWING. Hopefully a lot of your questions wuill be answered in this cgapter ir's not guaranteed that I'll ANSWER ALL OF THEM I LIKE TO KEEP PEOPLE GUESSING! Barry Manilow rocks! Sorry random.

Logan was walking back to his dorm after attempting to work out, but it was no use his arms just aren't what they used to be. He was just about to open the door to his dorm room when someone stopped him. +That someone was none other than Barry Manilow. "Hey, so how'd it go?"

"Not good. I suggest you watch your back she didn't look too happy." Barry warned Logan.

Logan groaned. "Man I thought she'd like it."

"Look there he is! Get him!" The teachers shouted.

"Gotta go!" Barry said running as fast as he could to try to get away.

Logan watched Barry disappear out of sight. He then proceeded to turning the door knob, until he heard footsteps then a voice coming from behind him. "Logan you are so dead meat!" Logan gulped he knew who it was this wouldn't be pretty.

Lola sighed as she trudged into the bathroom. She hated advanced calculus she was no good at it. It just didn't make any sense to her. "Maybe if you weren't so stupid , Lola, it would be easier!" Lola said out loud to herself. She let out another sigh, she knew what to do in these situation she was going to do what she always did ever since the day that… Michael died.

She pulled out a small pocket knife that she kept in her purse. Lola pulled up her sleeve which revealed many cuts on her arm, she winced as the blade was about to touch her skin.

"Put down the knife, Lola!" Came a voice that belonged to Michael. You could easily see his reflection in the mirror, he was behind Lola, no doubt he had walked through door.

Lola gasped, she wasn't expecting anyone to barge in on her, especially Michael. She was so surprised she accidentally dropped the knife. She immediately turned around.

"I can't stand to watch you hurting yourself like this. Not to mention your hair, what was wrong with it brown? Your whole image has changed. What was wrong with the spunky, knows what she wants, aspiring actress, hott Lola?" Michael asked.

"Well I- wait did you just call me hott?" Lola asked.

Michael coughed now regretting ever saying that. "No of course not that must have just been your imagination.. Anyway answer my question."

"It's my fault this happened to you if only I could have calmed Dana down and not have done what I did with Logan you would still be here! So to answer your question there was a lot of things wrong with the 'old' Lola." Lola said.

"First of all it was no one's fault it as an accident. Second of all we all make mistakes and third of all I thought the 'old' Lola was perfect the way she was." Michael said.

"I really don't know what possessed me to want to make out with Logan anyway…" Lola said.

"Wait you made out with Logan!" Michael repeated surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you knew, didn't Logan tell you?" Lola asked.

"No he said that you were tutoring him in Algebra." Michael said.

"Well now you know how bad of a person I (was)." Lola said.

"You could never be a bad person even if you tried." Michael said and then, just like that he disappeared.  
"That's so- Michael? Michael? Too late he left…" Lola sighed.

"Lola? Are you done using the bathroom, this is an emergency!" Zoey said knocking on the door.

"Yep, go ahead." Lola said opening the door and leaving the bathroom. Maybe she would go down to Sushi Rox later.

Quinn was walking to Sushi Rox with her posy by her side. They would occasionally call people they passed 'geek', 'freak', or 'loser' whatever name fit them better.

Once they were at the door to Sushi Rox Quinn with her hand, just wanting to get rid of her posy for awhile.

Quinn waved goodbye to them. "Ok you walked me there you can go now." Quinn said making shooing motion "What are we supposed to do in that time?" They asked.

"Don't know, don't care goodbye!" Quinn said walking into Sushi Rox. She sat down at a table, it felt so good to be without a posy, just to have someone not repeat what you were saying for a change.

"Can I take your- Oh Quinn it's you where's your posy?" A familiar boy asked.

Quinn immediately recognized the boy who was a waiter how could she not? "Mark? Since when do you work here?" Quinn asked.

"Since yesterday. Why would you care anyway? Can I take your order?" Mark asked getting right back down to the waiter business.

"Yeah I'll have a dozen California rolls please." Quinn said then watched Mark leave to get the order filled. She had almost forgotten about how much she missed Mark yep no boy in the world could have the looks he had. Yet, Mark probably hated her now for who she had become and frankly she didn't blame him. She was starting to not like herself very much either, but she couldn't just give up her popularity could she? Quinn wasn't sure if she was ready to give it up yet and go back to being a science geek. 


	5. Mr Wimp

Lola decided to head down to Sushi Rox on her way down she saw Quinn's posy except they weren't with Quinn they were wandering around aimlessly. "That's weird..." Lola said outloud.

"You calling us weird?" They asked glaring at her holding out a fist.

"N-no" Lola said a little scared, but what could they do to her.

"Good, but if we hear otherwise you'll pay!" They threatened and walked away.

Lola shrugged continuing to majke her way to Sushi Rox.

Nicole was just sitting near the very crowded water fountain. She had no idea why it was so crowded, it just was. Things that Michael had said to her were running through her mind. Could he be right? 'What does he know anyway? He's dead.."' Nicole thought to herself.

She turned and noticed for the first time Dustin was sitting near her playing with his eye piercing. Nicole flinced. She didn't want to be hurt again. "Do you mind sitting somewhere else?" She asked softly.

"There's nowhere else to sit." Dustin said not even turning to see who it was.

"Fine then I'll leave." Nicole said and got up from her spot. She remembered that day when she tried to comfort Dustin like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Dustin was sitting outside very depressed. He was sad about Michael. He had seen it happen. Dustin had looked up to Michael. He found him to be a very good role model, but now he was gone.

Nicole saw Dustin sitting there all said.. Everyone had gotten a little shaken up about Michael's death even she had. She decided to go over and comfort him it's the least she could do. "Hey Dustin..." She said sitting down beside him.

"Leave me alone.." He mumbled.

"You know it's ok to be sad, you can even cry if you want to it's ok to cry."

"I said leave me alone!" Dustin roared pushing her down.

She fell her arm hitting the concrete, hard. Dustin had already left. She cried. Why would he do such a thing? That wasn't like Dustin.

End Flash back

Logan panted out of breath now in the boys bathroom, somewhere Dana couldn't get in. Why hadn't he thought of that before It would have saved him a whole lot of energy.

"I'll get you Logan! You wait!" Dana promised then hearing her walk away the sound of her footsteps growing fainter and farther away.

"That was close." Michael said appearing behind him.

"You're telling-" Logan cut himself off wondering who the voice belonged to. He looked behind him and jumped in the air, startled. "Mi-Michael?"

"Yep nice to see you Richie Rich" Michael said with a smile.

"How'd you-? How did you-? We missed you last year!" Was all Logan could get out.

"Don't I know it!" Michael laughed. "Never did I think I would see the day when you would lose your cool and the ladies."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Hey not funny!"

Michael stopped laughing. "Right… Sorry, but you're a-"

"Wimp I know, but Dana-"

"Let it go, let it go. It's all good." Michael said sounding a lot like a Jamaican.

"I can't I- I lik- I lo-"

"You what?" Michael asked knowing what he was going to say, but wanted him to spit it out all the same.

"I- I love her!" Logan said. That was really hard to for him to say.

"Wow dude that's strong word coming from you! Why'd you make out with Lola if you did?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, something new, maybe a change of- Hey! How'd you know about that?" Logan asked curiously.

"Lola told me." Michael said simply.

"Lola told you… You saw Lola?"

Michael nodded. "Yes. I had to see how my l- I mean how she was doing…"

"Uh.. Yeah…"

"Aren't you broke by now?" Michael asked randomly.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked cluelessly.

"Don't think I haven't been watching you Logan because I have. You're killing yourself dude. Buying yourself things every time you feel side. I mean what you bought when I died it was impressive, but-"

"It really works great." Logan interrupted.

"I'm sure it does, but if you keep on doing this to yourself you'll have no money left, but that's not important. My point is material things don't buy you happiness!"

"what makes you the knower of all things?"

"It all comes with the price of dying." Michael shrugged then disappeared.

"Michael? Mi- Oh this is useless…" Logan sighed and sat down on the bathroom floor.

Quinn sighed eating her sushi. It just didn't seem to taste good to her. I mean I'm sure it wasn't bad at all, but nothing probably would taste good at this point. The only thing she craved right now was science. "I can't take it anymore!" Quinn groaned getting up leaving money on the table for Mark to pick up.

When she got to the door she bumped into Lola falling down.

"Oh I am SO sorry I didn't mean to, honest! I'm sorry if I ruined you clothes, popularity or anything!" Lola said seeming as she could go on and on.

Quinn laughed getting up brushing off her pants. "well maybe next time you should- I mean it's ok really." She said raising her hand in a kind of 'don't worry about it' way. She then went out the other way leaving Lola standing there perplexed.

She continued walking then her posy walked up to her and they didn't look happy. "What took you so long we wee waiting her for an hour!" One pf the girls said exaggerating a lot.

'don't get your hair twisted in a bun I was only in there for 15 minutes!" Quinn said.

They glared at her. "We don't think this is going to work out…"

"Neither do I so goodbye!" Quinn said waving them away them leaving in a drama queen like way. She laughed at herself. If that's the way she had acted before then she was worse than Logan! The old logan anyway. "I think I'm long over do fore a Quinnvention." She said with a smile


	6. Scaredy Goth

A/N- Hi people who might be reading this, but not reviewing and hello reviewers! hope you likle this chapter. I don't think I'm really all that god a portraying a goth character. Oh well. Please R/R! I need your opinions! I love to hear from you!

After chasing arond Logan she finally gave up seeing as he had ran into the boys' bathroom, no way would she go in there. He had turned into such a... what's the word? Wimp. When she was chasing Logan around was actually the one time when she wasn't constantly checking her back, but that didn't stop her from doing it on her way back.

Dana did one more back check before turning the doorknob. Her eyes widened in disbelief at what she was seeing.What her eyes saw before her was lots on test tubes, experrimental tables, big poster of Albert Einstein, and many other science geek things. "What is this?" Dana question looking around her warily as if one of the experiments would jump attack her.

"What does it look like my lab." Said a voice that was Quinn's. Dana couldn't identify where she was at first, but then she soon found the location of her roommate. She was re-circuiting the wires to something at a table.

"Ok... where's my bed and the rest of my stuff?" Dana asked, not even wanting to know why she had a sudden change of heart. She just wanted to know where her belongings were.

Quinn not saying and word picked up a remote control and pressed a button which made a wall come down revealing her bed and an attachable small darawer next to it. Quinn then got back to work.

"Uh... thanks?" Dana said still gawking in amazem,ent at the sight she had just seen. How in the world did she do that? The old Quinn was definitely back. I guess that could be a little reassurinbg, but now she had to worry about exoeriments attacking her when she was asleep or atleast the possibility.

In Zoey, Nicole, and Lola's room both Lola and Zoey were talking animatedly, while ,Nicole was out somewhere.

"Guess what?" Lola said emphasising alot on the word 'guess'.

"What?" Zoey asked enthusiastically, who knows why she was so enthusiastic, maybe she was hyper. Very much doubt it though since it's Zoey we are talking about.

"I saw Quinn!"

"So?" Zoey said looking at her in a 'what's the big deal?' sort of way.

"Let me finish!" Lola snapped. "Sorry I-"

Zoey cut her off. "It's ok continue." Geez Lola had been apologizing alot lately. It was weird. Her sweetnss and exra kindness was sort of freaky. Almost made her miss the old Lola.

"Ok well when I was going into Sushi Rox I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into Quinn..." Lola trailed off.

"Ooh not good..." Zoey said in a sort of 'That's gotta hurt' way.

"Well I apologized to her you know in the special way that I always do to her. Oddly, she wasn't mad at all. She didn't even call me any rude names. Her exact words, ""well maybe next time you should- I mean it's ok really." She was about to say something that the popular Quinn would say, but she didn't! She wadn't mad at all!" Lola said saying all this really fast.

"Wow..." Was all zoey could say.

"I know it was weird..."

"No I mean wow I can't believe I got all of what you just said." Zoey said with a laugh.

Lola rolled her eyes. "C'mon don't you think it was odd though?"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah..."

Outside Dustin was swinging moodily (not happily because goths aren't happy!) on a wooden swing not going hight just dragging his feet along the dirt. It was kind of fun.

All was going fine, well as fine as fine can be for a goth, until he saw what looked like a ghost (to him anyway) apear in front of him. It looked sort of like...

Dustin fell head first off of the swing he immediately got sat up clutching on to the rope part of the swing. " G-g-go a-away you e-evil ghost!" Dustin said shakily.

"Whoa there scaredy goth!" The 'ghost' laughed.

"GO! Don't make me send the other spiritw off the dead after you cause I will!" Dustin threatened.

"Chill dude! It's me Michael. I'm no ghost I'm an angel big difference."

"Liar!" Dustin accused now letting go off the rope.

"Oh really? Then ask me a question that only the REAL Michael would know?"

Dustin glared at him. "This is so stupid!"

"Just do it." Michael insisted.

"What's Michael's favorite food?" Dustin asked.

"Potato chips."

"Bestfriend?"

"Chase."

"Last name?"

"Matthews."

"Not his! Yours!"

"Oh.. Barret."

"What's the dorm room-"

"Ok enough questions! Can't you just accept that I'm Michael."

"Fine." Dustin mumbled.

"Wow that's the most enthusiastic response I've heard out of everyone I've visited." Michael joked, but Dustin wasn't laughing. He frownd. "Dude, what's up with you? This definitely isn' the perky, annoying, kid brother of Zoey."

"What do you expect? I saw you die for gods sakes!" Dustin said about to punch Michael, but it just went through since he's transparent ofcourse.

'you shouldn't let the bother you that much. I mean you got a eyebrow piercing! As much as you hate to admit it you know it hurt!"

"How could I get over it? I looked up to you!"

"If you looked up to me then you should follow my example." Michael said and disappeared out of sight.

"So I should die?" Dustin questioned confused, but it was too late he was already gone. Dustin just sat there confused.


End file.
